John Warren
John Nelson Warren was a student at Shimer College during the early Seminary period, attending from 1862 to 1863. He later became a noted physician, clinical professor and surgeon in Sioux City, Iowa. He was a Fellow of the American College of Surgeons,http://books.google.com/books?id=GIJsAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA181 and served for a time in the early 20th century as president of the Sioux City College of Medicine.http://books.google.com/books?id=BakhAQAAMAAJ&pg=PA555 Profiled *in Past and Present of Sioux City and Woodbury County, Iowa, pp. 369-370 *in Iowa Medical Journal, 1:8, 1895-11, pp. 445-446: *:J. N. WARREN, M. D. *:Dr. J. N. Warren was born in De Witt, Clinton county, Iowa, April 30, 1846. *:He received his primary education in the graded schools of De Witt and later took the degree of B. S. in Mt. Carroll Seminary, Mt. Carroll, Ill. Entered Cornell College in 1863, but after one term enlisted in the army and remained there until mustered out in the Fall of 1864. *:After the close of the war he re-entered school, this time in Bryant & Stratton's Commercial College, Chicago. *:After completing his commercial course, he became book-keeper in a bank at De Witt, and while thus engaged, began the study of medicine with Dr. A. W. Morgan, of that city. *:He attended his first course of lectures at the University of Michigan in 1869-70. The following year he attended lectures at Miami Medical College, Cincinnati, Ohio, graduating in March, 1871. After graduation he spent some time in the hospitals of Cincinnati, and then began practice in his native town of De Witt. In the spring of 1878 he removed to Storm Lake, Iowa, and practiced there until the fall of 1879, when he was made surgeon in chief of the Sioux City & Northern Railway, with headquarters at Sioux City, where he now enjoys a nice practice and the esteem and confidence of his brother practitioners. *:In the winter of 1884 the doctor took a post graduate course in the Post Graduate School of New York, afterward taking a special course from the late Professor Dawson, of New York, in abdominal and gynaecological surgery. *:The doctor's practice is now almost entirely in surgical lines. *:He is a member of the Iowa State Medical Society, National Association of Railway Surgeons, State Association of Railway Surgeons, of which he was president in 1894, and of the Sioux City District Medical Society. *:In 1893 Dr. Warren was elected to the chair of Orthopedic and Railway Surgery in the Sioux City College of Medicine, retiring from the faculty this year. *:Dr. Warren has shown the same industry in keeping up with the rapid advances made in medicine and surgery that characterized his early life, which, when not given to the services of his country, was devoted to the acquisition of knowledge. *in Biographies and Portraits of the Progressive Men of Iowa, 1899, pp. 310-311: *:WARREN, Dr. John Nelson, of Sioux City, is a native Iowan and a well-known physician of northwestern Iowa. He is the son of Monroe Warren, a blacksmith, who came to Iowa in the spring of 1844, first locating in Davenport, but soon afterwards removing to De Witt. Clinton county, where he has since resided. He was married July 4, 1845, to Betsy Ann Saliss, who came to Iowa with her parents from Albany, N. Y., in 1844. *:Dr. Warren was born at DeWitt, Iowa, April 30, 1846, and has resided in the state the principal part of his life. He attended the public schools of De Witt and the Mt. Carroll, Ill., seminary, from which he graduated in 1863. Following this he entered Cornell college for a collegiate course, but in April, 1864, he enlisted in the Forty-fourth Iowa Volunteer infantry as a private and served until September, 1864, when he was mustered out at Davenport. After being mustered out he took a course in Bryant & Stratton's Commercial college, of Chicago, and, after returning home, was clerk in the county clerk's office for one year, when he accepted a similar position in the county recorder's office. While in the recorder's office he commenced work on the first set of abstract books of farm lands of Clinton county, doing the work for Mr. Dennis Whitney, now of Clinton. In the fall of 1868 he commenced reading medicine under the late Dr. Asa Morgan, of De Witt. In 1869-70 he attended a first course in medicine in the medical department in the University of Michigan and then entered the Miami Medical college at Cincinnati, Ohio, from which he graduated in March, 1871. Following his graduation he received the appointment as assistant physician in the hospital for the insane at Athens, Ohio, which position he held for a period of one and a half years, resigning in order to return to his home, where he opened an office In March, 1878, he located at Storm Lake, and was in general practice there until October, 1889, at which time, having received the appointment as chief surgeon for the Sioux City & Northern railroad, he moved to Sioux City. Since this he has devoted most of his time to surgical practice, and, in order to better qualify himself for such work, he attended, in the fall of 1883, the Post Graduate Medical college, of New York city, and also took a course of private instructions in abdominal and gynecological surgery under the late Professor Dawson, of New York city. *:Dr. Warren has been a life-long republican, but has never aspired to any public office. He is a member of the International Association of Railway Surgeons, State Association of Railway Surgeons, an association which he himself organized, the first meeting being held at Sioux City, October, 1894. He was elected president at that time, and has been chairman of the judiciary committee since retiring as president of the association in 1895. He is a member of the American Medical association, Sioux City Medical association, Sioux Valley Medical association, being secretary of the latter since its organization at Sioux Falls, S. D., in June, 1895. He is a member of the Surgical Society of the Chicago, Milwaukee & St. Paul Railway company, and is chief surgeon of the Sioux City & Northern railway, Sioux City, O'Neill & Western railway, and local surgeon for the Chicago, Milwaukee & St. Paul railway, and is also professor of practice of surgery and clinical surgery in Sioux City College of Medicine. *:Dr. Warren was married June 27, 1877, to Mary V. M. Hubbard at Lindon, Ill. They have three children: Alexis M , born 1879; Renita Madge, born 1883; and Nelson Jay, born 1885. *in "J.N. Warren", in Northwestern Iowa: Its History and Tradition, vol. 3: *: Dr. John Nelson Warren, one of the best known and most highly respected residents of Sioux City, where he has made his home during the past thirty-eight years, has been an active representative of the medical profession for fifty-six years and has specialized in surgery since 1892. His birth occurred in Dewitt, Iowa, on the 30th of April, 1846, his parents being Monroe and Betsey Ann Warren, the former born on a farm in the Western Reserve of Ohio. The father was of English descent, while the mother came of English and French lineage. *: John N. Warren acquired his early education as a public school pupil at the place of his nativity and during the year 1862 pursued academic studies in Mount Carroll Seminary of Mount Carroll, Illinois. He entered Cornell College at Mount Vernon, Iowa, for the session of 1863 and in March, 1864, enlisted for service in the Union army, becoming a member of Company F, Forty-fourth Iowa Infantry. Having determined upon the practice of medicine as a life work, he entered upon preparation therefore in the medical department of the University of Michigan, which he attended in 1869 and 1870, and on the 1st of March, 1871, he was graduated from the medical department of Miami University of Ohio. *: His initial experience in the field of his chosen profession was gained at Dewitt, Clinton county, Iowa, where he remained until March, 1878, when he moved to Storm Lake. It was on the 1st of November, 1889, that he took up his abode in Sioux City, Iowa, where he has resided continuously to the present time and where he has been accorded a practice of steadily growing volume and importance. *: As above indicated, he began specializing in surgery thirty-five years ago, and his success in this field of professional science has been pronounced. For a period covering more than a half century he has effectively utilized his knowledge to the best possible advantage in his efforts to alleviate suffering and check the ravages of disease, and he has long enjoyed an enviable reputation among his professional colleagues as well as the laity. *: On the 27th of June, 1877, at Lyndon, Illinois, Dr. Warren was united in marriage to Mary V. M. Hubbard, who was there born on the 3d of February, 1846. They became the parents of two sons and a daughter, namely: Dr. Alexis M. Warren, who married Beatrice Orton and resides at Bellingham, Washington; Nelson J. Warren, also living at Bellingham, Washington; and Mrs. R. M. Jordon, of Winside, Nebraska. *: Dr. Warren gives his political allegiance to the republican party, believing its principles most conducive to good government. In Masonry he has attained the thirty-second degree of the Scottish Rite, belonging to the lodge, chapter, commandery, consistory and Shrine. Though now an octogenarian, he is still an active factor in the world's work and may look back with justifiable pride upon a long, honorable and useful career. *in http://books.google.com/books?id=xPlXAAAAYAAJ, p. 585: *:JOHN NELSON WARREN 1846-1932 *:DR. Warren was born at De Witt, Iowa, in 1846. He graduated at Miami Medical College, Cincinnati, Ohio, in 1871, following which time he practiced his profession at Storm Lake, Iowa, until 1888, when he took up residence in Sioux City. *:There he continued practising his profession until he retired in 1925, after which he moved to Los Angeles, California. He died in California the twentieth of February, 1932, being survived by his wife and two children, Reuita and Nelson. A son, Dr. Alexis Warren, died two years previously. During the period of his residence in Sioux City, Dr. Warren earned the reputation of being one of the outstanding members of the surgical profession, having been for a number of years Professor of Clinical Surgery in the Sioux City College of Medicine. *:The first class was graduated in 1893 and classes graduated each year thereafter until the college was discontinued in 1909. *:Dr. Warren became a member of the Western Surgical Association in 1900, and took an active part in the work of the Society until 1917. Further inquiry *Can't find in JAMA necrology? References Category:Physicians